Twins
by Adventuresomely
Summary: We are One


It's long been told in folklore and stories across the lands that identical twins have the uncanny ability to understand each other better than anyone else. It's almost as if they can read each other's minds, innately understand the other's needs, problems and deepest of desires. For that reason, everyone expected very much that the two twins of Tazmily would be closer to each other than anyone else. They alone could understand the inner workings of their own worlds, and they alone could share that with each other in a way that was far more intimate than anything you or I could hold to heart.

Lucas and Claus; having anagrams of each other's name, you could say that they were one, single living entity. In the way they acted and played together, it was so easy to see they lived within their own world and could easily disregard everyone else in their deep intimacy. While Lucas was slightly shyer and more coddled than his brother, there were times that the slightly lighter haired of the two would exhibit characteristics of his brother. It was all too often that they were mistaken for one another, and they preferred it that way since it leant them an advantage on the other residents of Tazmily. Tricks were much easier to get away with when one didn't know who to blame for the playful act.

The day that Claus disappeared was the day that Lucas was only half a person. His other half had been ripped away from him, and from that day on he hadn't been quite the same. It had been bad enough that his mother was ripped away from him merely days before – to lose his other half was enough to crush his very soul and rip his heart to shreds. He was left alone, unable to function, and for several days after everything had happened to him, he let himself fall to despair.

He chose not to eat; he'd lost his appetite completely and found himself unable to keep anything down for even a moment. He chose not to sleep; the nightmares of his mother and brother would plague him in his sleep, he could barely differentiate between what was reality and what was a nightmare. It was all a nightmare. He lost weight, dark bags grew under his eyes and his sense of self had been lost with the loss of his dear twin. A downward spiral into depression soon followed and his mental state was left in shambles – nothing was right and everything he had loved before had begun to change. No longer could he preform his innocent tricks or sing his innocent tunes with his brother. His innocence had been lost and he came to seclude himself, withdrawing deep into a shell to protect his battered heart.

Three years it went on – with time, the pain faded but never ceased outright. The nightmares never stopped and Lucas never forgot what had once been. The residents of Tazmily had changed so drastically, they were completely unrecognizable from how they'd been in the past. It was painful for Lucas to see, so he never ventured into the village anymore unless it was necessary. There was no point in giving himself more pain by visiting the village. Those sneers as he passed by, the way they mocked him for his seclusion and depression, acting as if it was his own fault that these things had happened to him – it was all too painful for him to face sometimes. He continued to shut himself off, casting aside his feelings to numb himself entirely. Being alone was a horrible, horrible thing, and his father had neglected him in his desperate search to find Claus once more.

The day he was reunited with Claus was also the day that his still wounded heart had been ripped out of his chest. Just for that moment of realization that his brother was really and truly alive, he felt whole once again. He felt that things could finally go back to normal, that they could live out the rest of their lives as family, as the trickster twins they'd always been. Just for that moment, he allowed himself to fantasize about how their life could be after everything was done. Even in the face that neither he or Claus would ever be the same again, to finally have the one person who understood him best back in his life – it was the greatest thing that had happened since before the incident.

And in an instant that had been ripped away from him as his brother committed suicide right in front of him, screaming in agony as he was electrocuted to death. The way Lucas' heart had dropped at that moment – every hope he'd had of a normal life was shattered, destroyed in an instant. He'd fallen to his knees and sobbed as he hugged his dear twin as tightly as he could. He'd cried against Claus, muttering over and over again 'Why now?'

He had lost his will to survive. Even having lost his will, he pushed himself forward one last time – to pull the final needle, whether it would destroy the world or whether it would restore it to its former glory. He didn't care anymore; he couldn't care anymore, because with that final blow to his heart, he had nothing left to live for. For as long as he had pushed on, he had finally been broken and destroyed. Without his other half… There was no reason to continue on.

Once the final needle had been pulled, the strangest of things had happened. Everything went dark and the ground began to shake uncontrollably, giving off violent tremors that sent Lucas toppling over. He struck his head on a rock and blacked out as a result. If he'd died then and there, perhaps it wouldn't have mattered to him, though if he'd died, he would've missed out on one of the greatest rebirths of the Earth that he could imagine. If only, it was so because the Dark Dragon had pity upon Lucas and decided to give to him what he held dearest to his heart; his twin.

And when he awoke to find that his twin was alive and fine, he was so certain he'd died after pulling the needle. He was so confused, so hurt, and so relieved regardless of what'd happened because he was there – Claus was there. Broken and shattered as he'd been, the tangible reality held that Claus was alive once again and they were both whole for the first time in too long. The sensation was so powerful and overwhelming all at once, Lucas refused to let go of Claus for the longest time, and the same held so for the slightly older twin.

From the rebirth of Nowhere Islands, they were both still left damaged and irreparably hurt. Both suffered from psychological disorders, but never again would they have to be separated and never again would they lose each other to chaos and madness. After they had been reunited at long last, they didn't leave each other's sides ever again. They didn't play tricks anymore on the once again peaceful villagers, but instead spent their time together. Together they bonded once more, became one once more and learned to love all over again.

After their separation, their bond had grown strange in comparison to what it'd been before, and certainly odd in comparison to how most siblings acted toward each other. There was a physical contact that was necessary now, to show that they would never be separated again. It was lewd in most aspects – a secret that they preferred to keep to themselves much as the many secrets they only kept between each other. Strange as it was, their acts of fornication strengthened the concept that they were merely one being that, most of the time, existed within two bodies.

The intimacy they shared was something that only they could give to each other, in such a way that nobody else could. It was a love they felt, now; deeper than that of what most lovers could feel or properly comprehend. The touches, kisses and deep intimacy gave bliss to damaged hearts and broken minds – something that had almost grown foreign to them in their time apart. Such acts of fornication happened often enough while their father was out helping around the village; it had come to be almost a coping method for the scarring they'd both endured. In Claus' case it brought comfort to mind that sexual acts weren't always painful or scarring, and in Lucas' case it brought comfort that he was loved and could always rely upon one person no matter what. They had gained back something they had both lost for what seemed like far too long.

And they were ever-so-careful to keep it a secret. They muffled their cries of pleasure, covering each other's mouths with their hands so that any passersby wouldn't happen to hear them. Secret as their acts had to be, they took comfort in each other's presence and, slowly, their wounds began to heal. For how much heartbreak each twin had been through in the duration of his life, it was time that they live in contented peace, giving love to the one who was closest and dearest. While it would appear wrong and so very odd to the majority of others, it gave them their happiness.

In itself, wasn't that enough reason to let them be?


End file.
